The C-Note Crew by RobsT-and-A
by Bad Boys of Twilight
Summary: Edward was a member of the best crew in the business. Led by his brother, Carlisle Cullen, they had robbed eight banks in only five years. No one could catch them. But what happens when a beautiful bank manager named Bella puts a kink in their well-oiled machine? Will they finally meet their demise or live to plan another heist?


**Title of Story: The C-Note Crew**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**Genre: Crime**

**Word Count: 11,669 (wordcounttool dot com)**

**Story Summary: Edward was a member of the best crew in the business. Led by his brother, Carlisle Cullen, they had robbed eight banks in only five years. No one could catch them. But what happens when a beautiful bank manager named Bella puts a kink in their well-oiled machine? Will they finally meet their demise or live to plan another heist?**

**Standard Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Carlisle paced back and forth, his anger escalating with every passing glance he made at Edward. He'd assigned him a simple task and that was to get cozy with the bank manager so they could get into the vault with ease. With his exceptional good looks, Edward was generally the best equipped for a task such as this. Carlisle eyed him again. He was smoking a cigarette as he leaned against the wall. He was looking down and had a frown on his face. He had just informed the crew that he was getting closer to obtaining the information they needed but wasn't there quite yet. Closer was not what Carlisle wanted nor expected to hear.

"Maybe I need to send someone else," Carlisle mused, tapping his chin in mock contemplation.

This got Edward's attention and he stood up. "No fucking way!"

"Closer," Carlisle seethed. "That's what you've given me. Hell, I could have sent Emmett in and he would have given me more than you have."

Esme chuckled as Emmett crossed his large bulky arms and narrowed his eyes. Emmett hated when he did this. Carlisle was not one for failure and when he was upset he made everyone pay for it. He demanded that his crew be perfect in every sense of the word. In fact, each member of their team had been specially assembled because of what they brought to the table. Emmett knew his job was that of an enforcer. He had been an up and coming UFC fighter when Carlisle found him. His brawn frightened people and he used it to his advantage. Edward was used primarily for his charm and good looks. He made the perfect front man and there wasn't a safe he couldn't crack, but he and Carlisle were always at odds. Of course, that probably had more to do with the fact that they were brothers than anything else. Edward, being the younger of the two, had a tendency to push Carlisle's buttons which caused a lot of unnecessary conflict.

Emmett glanced at Jasper, who was flipping through a trade magazine. He had his long legs crossed and was ignoring the drama ensuing around him. He was the most recent addition to the crew. He used to race cars in Texas which was where they picked him up. He served as their car expert and he had no qualms with doing anything Carlisle asked of him. He was quiet and rarely spoke, but when he did it was in a sweet southern drawl.

Then, of course, there was Carlisle. He was the brains of the operation. His mind could work in every direction possible. They robbed eight banks over the course of five years. The feds started referring to them as the C-Note Crew after their second robbery because a security guard told them, "they only took the hundreds, nothing else." The bottom line was, thanks to Carlisle's brilliance, the feds couldn't catch them. He had every heist mapped out to the finest detail.

Esme was the only woman in the crew and she'd been with Carlisle from the beginning. Her sole purpose was to keep Carlisle in check. She was usually the only one who could calm him down when he got like he was right now.

Carlisle stopped and stepped towards Edward, bringing the men face to face. Edward tried to maintain his defiant posture but was faltering slightly under Carlisle's penetrating gaze. He knew his brother was angry but Bella has been more difficult than he anticipated. She initially seemed like an easy mark but was now putting on the brakes. Carlisle softened his expression just slightly and gave Edward a smirk. Edward sighed; this was not a good sign.

"I think I'm going to send in Jasper. Perhaps she'll be more receptive to his 'southern charms' than yours," Carlisle said, smiling as Edward's face dropped.

"What the fuck!" Emmett hollered and started walking towards Carlisle and Edward. He glanced at Jasper and frowned at the grin on his face. "What the hell are you talking about, Carlisle?" Emmett huffed.

Carlisle raised his hand to stop Emmett's forward progression and continued to stare at Edward, who looked upset. He was now peering over Carlisle's shoulder towards Jasper and it was then that Carlisle knew it was just as he suspected. His brother was falling for this girl. Edward was generally really good at keeping his feelings separate from business but based on the lethal expression he was currently shooting in Jasper's direction, he knew the mark had the upper hand.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Carlisle asked calmly. Too calmly.

"I do," Emmett yelled before Edward could say anything.

Carlisle shot Emmett a disapproving glare. "I wasn't asking you, now was I?"

Emmett looked down, flustered, and then back at Jasper who finally looked up. Jasper sighed. He stood and stretched his arms above his head causing his button-down shirt to rise slightly, exposing part of his toned stomach. He then twisted to the side as if he were preparing for some sporting event. Emmett continued to stare at Jasper as he adjusted his cowboy hat and began to walk over to them. He tapped Carlisle's shoulder and winked at Edward.

"Sure, Carlisle, I can take one for the team," he said, his Texan drawl in full effect.

"Fuck you!" Edward roared. He pushed past Carlisle and drew his fist back. Unfortunately for Edward, Emmett wrestled him down before the blow could hit.

"Get the fuck off of me," Edward growled.

Emmett moved quickly, capturing Edward's lithe body in his signature rear naked choke hold. There was no way he was getting loose. Carlisle stepped out of the way of the two wrestling men. He wasn't sure why Edward was even trying. The more he struggled, the tighter Emmett wrapped around him. Carlisle shook his head and pulled on Emmett's shirt.

"Enough. Release him," Carlisle demanded.

In an instant, Emmett freed Edward from his hold. Edward jumped up and pushed Emmett back but the giant of a man barely registered the motion. He ran both hands through his hair before tapping the front of his shirt. The pack of cigs he had there felt smashed._ Perfect_! He thought and glared at Emmett who was simply smirking.

"Perhaps this girl isn't even in to boys." All four men turned to Esme who was grinning. "Maybe I should go instead. I couldn't do any worse, now could I?" she finished with attitude.

Carlisle smiled with fire in his eyes. They were the perfect match. He then turned to the boys and pointed in her direction. "Do you see why her opinion is worth more than yours? She's fucking brilliant!"

He laughed at their frustrated expressions and strode over to her. He lifted her out of her chair and kissed her. His tongue swept into her mouth with purpose. His hand immediately went over her ass, squeezing and pulling her closer. She didn't hesitate as she cupped his rising manhood. Carlisle growled loudly as his kiss became more feral. He didn't care if they had an audience or not. He pulled her even closer to him and then slapped her ass. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He started walking them to their room and then stopped, looking over his shoulder.

"You don't get a free pass to fuck up simply because you're my brother. I won't alter my plans, Edward, so get it together or I'm pulling you," he said intently.

Carlisle turned and kissed Esme again, only stopping when they heard a loud slam against the wall. They both glanced around to see that Emmett had punched a hole in the wall and was now storming off into the other room, leaving Jasper and Edward alone. Esme frowned but was soon distracted by Carlisle's impassioned kiss.

Meanwhile, Edward stared at Jasper who was simply smirking like an asshole.

"You stay the fuck away from Bella. She's mine!" Edward said, pushing Jasper back angrily.

Jasper laughed and raised his hands in defeat. "Well, guess you better take care of it then 'cause, rest assured, I will get what we need from her if you can't."

They heard something large slam against the wall and both men glanced towards it. Jasper shook his head and chuckled. Emmett was obviously throwing a tantrum. He turned back to Edward and tipped his hat as he strolled passed him towards the back room where Emmett was. _This ought to be fun,_ he thought with a smile. He opened the door to see the bedroom trashed beyond recognition and Emmett pacing like a caged animal.

"How could you agree to that?" Emmett raged.

Jasper grinned and removed his hat, setting it atop what was left of the dresser. "Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?" he asked with a knowing glance.

Emmett breathed in deeply and put his hands in his pockets, feeling defeated. "But you didn't even fight it. You were all ready to go and fuck this girl."

Jasper started unbuttoning his shirt, "I would if it gets us what we want."

"I don't like it," Emmett said, narrowing his eyes, but becoming sidetracked when Jasper's shirt fell to the floor.

"I know you don't, but it is what it is," Jasper replied as he unbuttoned his jeans and let them drop to the floor as well.

"It's not fair," Emmett pouted, his anger already waning.

Jasper smiled as he walked over to him; his cock already rising in anticipation. Emmett grabbed Jasper's dick the minute he was in front of him while Jasper brought his hand over Emmett's crotch. Jasper could feel Emmett responding to his touch as he quickly shoved his hand down his pants. Emmett practically purred at the contact and leaned down to kiss him but stopped when Jasper yanked on his cock roughly.

"You need to quit breaking our shit!" Jasper said angrily.

"I'm sorry. I was pissed. Carlisle shouldn't have offered you up like that," he replied in almost a whine.

Jasper tugged on Emmett's cock again. "Enough already. If Carlisle wants me to bang this girl to get the codes then I'll do it. Do you really want me to tell him no?"

Emmett frowned and shook his head. No one told Carlisle no, not without major repercussions. He wondered if Carlisle would get rid of Jasper if he told him no. He didn't want to take that chance.

"Hey," Jasper said, getting Emmett's attention. "Are we gonna fuck or do you still wanna pout about something we can't change?" he asked with an arch of his brow.

Emmett grinned as he grabbed Jasper and tossed him on the broken bed, "Oh, we're gonna fuck. That's for damned sure."

As Edward stood in the now empty living room, he glanced at the closed doors in either direction and frowned. He heard a large thump and shook his head as he took a cigarette out of the crumpled pack in the front pocket of his shirt. After he lit it, he lifted both hands and flipped off the closed doors.

"I'm Edward motherfucking Cullen. I got this shit," he said indignantly before walking out of the house.

Edward never had a problem charming a woman. He'd always been able to use his good looks to manipulate any situation. Be it his mother when he was a child to his teachers in school to having pretty much any woman spreading her legs at his request. He'd never had a problem getting what he wanted. That is until he met a curvy, brunette bank manager. Bella. She wasn't resistant to his charms, not by any means, but she was certainly making him work for it. That all ended tonight though.

He checked the time and saw that the bank would be closing in a little over an hour. _Perfect,_ he thought to himself as he hopped into his 1971 Chevelle. He smiled as the engine rumbled to life.

Edward loved his car. It was loud. It was fast. And it was the only thing in the world he loved more than himself. Rolling down his window, he cranked the music and Pitbull blared from the speakers.

Edward pulled into the parking lot of the fast food restaurant across the street from the bank. The parking lot of the bank was pretty full with people trying to get shit done before the weekend arrived. He watched as the security guard pulled a cigarette from his pocket and disappeared around the side of the building._ Amateur,_ Edward smirked to himself.

Edward waited thirty minutes before he locked his car and jogged across the street. He slipped into the lobby of the bank between an unkempt looking mother with her four kids and a douche in an expensive suit. The bank was large with a grouping of tellers to the right and cubicles to the left. Straight ahead were locked bullet-proof glass doors where the safety deposit boxes were as well as a forest green door that said 'VAULT' in elegant gold script. _Just in case someone isn't sure where that door leads,_ Edward thought as he rolled his eyes.

He eyed the vault door for a moment. His fingers were twitching to get on that 24 karat gold five spoke spin dial. It was a typical vault door; nothing that Edward wasn't intimately familiar with. For instance, he knew that the door consisted of a 3/8 inch thick, triple reinforced plate steel door, one-inch thick laminated steel edge, and a 10 gauge carbon steel inner door plate. He also knew that there were 11 active 1.5 inch diameter locking bolts. The door was meant to protect against drilling. If the door sensed unwanted vibrations, it went into lockdown and deactivated all the bolts. Only 5 specialized codes entered over the course of several hours would reactivate the bolts. Edward wasn't worried though as the only drilling he planned on doing was with his cock into Bella's pussy.

He smirked as he walked towards where he knew the bathrooms were located. It was a small hallway situated between the bank of cubicles and the secured room. His plan was to hide out in the bathroom until the bank closed and then make his move. As he pulled open the bathroom door, he noticed the wall to his left open up and a man in a suit appeared from behind the hidden door. The man walked passed Edward without so much as even a glance in his general direction. Without hesitating, Edward's arm shot out and stopped the door from closing. He slipped inside and found himself in a darkened stairwell. _Interesting,_ he thought to himself. He took the stairs two at a time and ended up in a room filled with offices. He began to walk around, checking all the name plates on the doors and smiling when he stopped in front of the door labeled Bella Swan.

Downstairs, Bella was internally grumbling at all the last minute customers who came in 5 minutes before closing. It was Friday night and she wanted to get the hell out of there. She has a date after all._ Don't these people care,_ she wondered. It would be close to 7 before she was able to leave and she was supposed to meet Jake at 7:30.

She played her part, though. She smiled at the customers and wished them a wonderful weekend. Once the last customer left the building, she locked the door and checked in with her lead teller before heading upstairs to tackle the mountain of week's end paperwork. As she walked toward her office, she stripped off her suit jacket and undid the top two buttons on her blouse. She would have taken her heels off, but Lord only knew what kind of filth was on the floor. She'd wait until she was in her office where she knew the floor was clean. She'd just vacuumed in there that morning.

She pushed her door open and shrieked, dropping her jacket to the floor. Sitting behind her desk, reclined in her expensive leather chair with his filthy boots resting on the pristine glass top of her desk, was a man. A man who made her insides quiver and sent her internal red flags flying. He's bad. So bad. But, God help her, she wanted him. His hair was perfectly mussed and his muscular forearms were covered with colorful swirls of intricate ink. He was dead sexy.

He'd come in a few times and it seemed that once he spotted her he refused to work with anyone else. She still didn't know what he wanted. He never actually opened any accounts. He only asked questions about what kind of services the bank offered and how the safety deposit boxes worked.

"Edward? What...? How...?" she stuttered, which made Edward grin.

"Hello, Bella," he murmured huskily. He grinned again when her jaw fell slack for a moment before her eyes filled with fire.

"First of all, get your filthy shit-kickers off my desk. And second, how the hell did you get in here?" Bella asked, crossing her arms firmly across her chest.

Edward chuckled. _She's a little spitfire._ This was going to be more fun than he anticipated. He kicked his feet down and made a show of wiping her desk down with the sleeve of his plaid shirt.

"I need to get in the vault, Bella," he stated, not holding back.

Bella snorted and it was louder than she had intended. "You have no business in the vault, Mr.…." She trailed off, realizing that she never did get his last name.

"Oh, but I do." He paused before adding, "with you."

"And what business is that exactly?"

"I want to fuck you in there."

Bella's mouth fell open in shock. And she may have squeaked. And her most private parts may have clenched at the thought.

"You're a pig!" Bella exclaimed.

Edward shrugged his shoulders. He'd been called worse. He watched Bella's cheeks flame. His eyes following the color as it drifted down her neck and disappeared behind the unbuttoned collar of her shirt. He bet that her breasts were flushed and heavy with need, and that her nipples were tight and straining against her bra. He rose lithely from the chair and stalked slowly towards her. He stopped just shy of where she stood against her office door.

"Don't fuck around, Sugar. I know you want me."

Her breath hitched and that was all the answer Edward needed. He grabbed at her tightly wound ponytail and pulled her head back before roughly slamming his lips to hers. She froze for only a moment before completely melting against him. Her hands grabbed at his sides to keep from falling to the ground. With his free hand, Edward pawed roughly at her breasts. He smiled against her lips when she moaned and pushed her chest into his palm.

"I want you, Bella. Naked. In that vault. Screaming my name."

"I can't."

"You can."

"There are cameras in there."

"Turn them off."

"I'll lose my job."

"You can find another one."

"No."

"Yes."

"Edward."

"Say that again."

"Edward, I have work to do."

"I'll wait."

"You can't be in here."

"Says who?"

"Me! God, you're so frustrating."

"I can help you get rid of that frustration," Edward said, making sure that Bella was watching as he adjusted his junk.

"Just..." Bella sighed. She could tell him to kick rocks and she could continue on with her night and her date with perfectly boring Jake. Or she could be impulsive and go out with Edward, who would surely rock the hell out of her world. "Wait outside for me. I'll be done here soon."

Edward smirked and leaned in, kissing her forehead before walking out of her office. Raking his hand through his hair, he smiled as he shut her office door behind him. He glanced up and down the hall as a plan started forming in his mind for how exactly shit was going to play out tonight.

.

.

.

Carlisle checked his watch and noticed that it had been close to an hour. Esme had gone to grab food for everyone while Edward, he hoped, was getting his priorities in check. But he was still somewhat concerned. Edward never took this long to get information and the way he leapt towards Jasper made him question his ability to be objective. Rubbing his chin, he walked down the hall and pounded on Emmett and Jasper's door. Hearing shuffling inside, he sighed impatiently. Jasper answered the door in his jeans, looking a bit disheveled while still buttoning up his shirt. Carlisle eyed the mess that was the room and frowned.

"What the hell happened in here?" Carlisle asked angrily.

Jasper started to say something, but then closed his mouth. He was unsure of what to say. Somehow telling Carlisle that Emmett had a fit and then they had fucked like mad men was not going to make the situation better. Carlisle's eyes caught sight of Emmett, who was clad only in his boxers, trying to straighten out the room. He turned back to Jasper who was combing his fingers through his hair which was all over the place.

"Get cleaned up. I want you to check on Edward. Make sure he sees you. If he isn't in the bank with this manager you tell him to get his ass over here and then I want you to make your move. You don't have a lot of time so do what you need to do. The bank should be closing in about ten minutes."

Jasper nodded. "Of course, ummm, let me just…" He brushed his hand through his hair again. "Let me rinse off. She's the manager so she won't leave right away."

Carlisle brought his wrist up and tapped his watch. "Make it fast."

"Fast is what I do best," Jasper said with a smirk.

Carlisle ignored the last remark and looked at Emmett, who had slipped on his jeans and a t-shirt. He was approaching with a melancholy look on his face. Carlisle motioned for him to follow him and then turned from the door. He returned to the large dining room table which had an aerial map of the bank and its surrounding neighborhood on it. Soon he heard the shower go on and the shuffling of feet approaching.

"The guard will be easy to take out since he rotates around the entire block. There are blind spots here and here," Carlisle said, not looking up but pointing to two large X's on the map. "Those two spots would be the best places to take him out."

"Yeah, no problem," Emmett said flatly.

Carlisle finally looked up at him. Emmett had shoved his hands in his pockets and was staring blankly at the map. He could tell that he wasn't really paying attention. He had fallen hard for Jasper. Carlisle could understand why. There was something about him. He was a risk taker with a charming personality. He had many of the same qualities as Edward without the attitude. Emmett had met him when they were in Texas a year ago. They had hit it off immediately. In fact, Emmett had disappeared for nearly a week. When he finally returned, he had Jasper with him. Carlisle had been livid but Emmett insisted that Jasper had something to offer and it turned out he was right. He was indeed useful to their crew. Carlisle had never seen anyone boost a car quicker than Jasper.

"We all do our part, Emmett."

"I know," Emmett replied coldly.

"Look, when you brought him in, I thought he was like you but the fact I can use him both ways is an added benefit. He knew that coming into this. Hell, you knew that, as well."

Emmett now met Carlisle's eyes. His whole body tensed and for the first time since joining Carlisle's crew he wanted to beat the hell out of him. "I would never tell you to send Esme in to go FUCK someone else."

Carlisle's eyes narrowed. "Are you questioning my methods, Emmett?"

"No, he isn't," Jasper said, coming up to the table. He joined his pinkie with Emmett's and felt Emmett's posture soften some. "So, if Edward is with the woman, you want me to map the exit routes again?" He asked, trying to lessen the tension between Carlisle and Emmett.

Carlisle took his eyes off of Emmett and shifted them to Jasper. "Yes, run the routes again. It needs to be timed perfectly. I want no surprises."

"No surprises, I got it," Jasper said with a tinge of annoyance. This was the third heist he had been on with them, yet Carlisle still acted like he didn't know what he was doing. He tugged on Emmett's finger until he looked at him. "See you soon."

Emmett nodded and watched him walk out the door. His mind was his worst enemy at this point as he envisioned Jasper having sex with this girl. He couldn't believe Edward couldn't land this chick. He was sex personified. Whenever they had gone on reconnaissance together he always left with at least dozen numbers. Hell, two days ago he was bragging about how this manager was going to be a great lay.

"I owe you no explanation, Emmett," Carlisle said nonchalantly.

He watched as Emmett's forehead creased._ Well, shit!_ Carlisle thought. He couldn't have Emmett all fucking emo about this. He needed him at the top of his game. Carlisle never used weapons aside from his keen intellect. He took pride in the fact that he had never had to kill anyone. Part of that was because of Emmett. His training in mixed martial arts allowed him to take people out easily. The last two heists were perfection. He and Jasper worked well together.

"Emmett," he called to him. Emmett sighed and turned around. "Look, if it's any consolation, I have confidence that Jasper won't be needed. Edward simply needed some… motivation."

Emmett nodded. "I'm sorry," he said as he washed his hand over his face and blew out an exasperated breath. "I never expected him to be with someone else."

"Relax. If all goes well, we will be out of Miami tomorrow. New town, new adventure," he said with a chuckle. "Hell, maybe we all need to take a little vacation," Carlisle added with a smile.

Emmett grinned widely. "Hell, yeah! A vacation sounds good to me."

.

.

.

Jasper grabbed his helmet that was sitting by the door before exiting the house. He hoped that Emmett would settle down by the time he returned. Jasper glanced around once before jumping down the front steps and jogging over to his Harley. He caressed the frame reverently before throwing his leg over the seat and starting the engine.

The ride to the bank was quick, despite Friday evening traffic. He pulled into the bank parking lot and looked around for Edward's Chevelle. He frowned when he didn't see it anywhere. _Carlisle's going to be pissed,_ he thought to himself as he pulled around the parking lot once more. Just when he was about to park, he noticed the sleek forest green car parked across the street.

He smiled. He was happy that he wouldn't have to follow through with making a play on this manager, not that he didn't relish the idea of giving Edward a hard time about it. Jasper drove over and parked next to the car. He hopped off the bike and pulled a smoke from the pack stuffed into his cowboy boot. He lit it up and leaned against Edward's baby. He smirked, knowing that Edward would be pissed at him for doing it. He no sooner exhaled when he spotted Edward walking out of the bank with a smug grin on his face. _Cocky motherfucker,_ Jasper thought, shaking his head.

Edward patted his shirt pocket, looking for his smokes and remembered they were in the car. _Damn, left 'em in the glove box,_ he thought as he headed towards his car. He looked both ways before he started to cross the street and froze in the middle of the road when he saw Jasper leaning against his car. _Fucking asshole!_ Edward didn't actually care that he was here. He wasn't really surprised as he sort of expected it. What he did care about was that Jasper had his ass on the passenger door of his baby. Edward stomped the rest of the way over to his car, fuming as Jasper grinned lazily at him.

"Howdy, Edward."

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Carlisle sent me to check up on you. Did you get the codes yet?"

"No, but I will. I'm meeting her when she's done."

"Tsk, tsk, Edward. I think you're losing your touch."

"Fuck you, Jasper. You don't know shit. And get your motherfucking ass off my car."

"Temper, temper."

"I got this. Now run along back to Daddy C, Goldie Locks, and tell him I'm handling shit."

"Whatever you say, Pretty Boy. You better not fuck this up."

Edward watched Jasper ride off before he pulled his pack of cigarettes from the car. He kept his eye on the bank. He watched as a group of employees left the building and he was sure that Bella was the only one left. Even the rent-a-cop was getting into his piece of shit hoopty. _Perfect. _

Edward waited until the parking lot was empty before heading back over there. It was nearing 7pm before he saw Bella walking to the doors. He smiled at her through the glass and watched her unlock the doors. She was about to step out when he grabbed her hips and pushed her back in. He flicked the thumb lock with his knuckle and before she could respond, he was on her. He grabbed her beautiful face with both hands and pressed his lips to hers. He continued to push her back until she was pressed against the thick security glass. He kissed down her jaw and up the other side.

Stopping at her ear, he whispered, "Open the door, Bella."

"Edward," she sighed.

"Do it. It'll be fun, Sugar."

She twisted her pretty pink lips as she eyed Edward. He gave her his patented, panty-dropper smirk and almost fist pumped when she smiled.

"I, umm, hold on," Bella stuttered. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. She walked over to the large box behind the lead teller's station where the surveillance equipment was and unlocked it. She hesitated for only a moment before erasing the last ten minutes of tape and then powering down the system entirely. She didn't want anyone to see what was going to happen. She looked over her shoulder and saw Edward smirking at her. He twisted his fingers, motioning for her to come to him. With her bottom lip in her mouth, she returned to him. He pulled her lip from her teeth with his thumb and planted his lips on hers. He kissed her with a passion she had never experienced in her life.

"Open the doors, Bella," he breathed out huskily.

She whimpered before turning around. He started kissing along her neck and rubbing his dick all over her ass all the while watching exactly what she was doing. He watched intently as her petite little fingers flipped up the cover on the keypad and started punching in the number sequence that would disarm the door._ 05131986#27#1_. A 13 digit code for the security doors was pretty intense, but nothing that Edward couldn't handle.

As soon as the doors opened, he pushed her inside and flipped her around. He kissed her again, letting his tongue lick along the seam of her lips, before pressing into her mouth. She brought her hands up and wrapped them around his neck. Edward moaned when she thread her fingers into his unruly hair.

Edward cupped her face with both hands and walked her towards the counter along the wall. He delved his tongue into Bella's mouth. She tasted like sugar and smelled like cupcakes. He let his hands drop from her face and he traced the lines of her curvy little body. He palmed her plump ass before reaching down to the hem of her tight as fuck pencil skirt. Slipping his fingers underneath the material, he slowly pulled the material up until it was gathered around her waist. He pulled his lips away from her and looked down.

"Fuck me! You're a sexy little thing," Edward said, appreciating Bella's sheer black panties. He could see the lips of her bare pussy and his mouth watered at the thought of tasting her. "Are you wet, Sugar?"

"Mmmhmm," Bella hummed, her cheeks flaming from both embarrassment and pure lust.

"Up you go," Edward told her as he easily lifted her off the ground and sat her on the counter. He fitted himself between her legs. _It's the perfect height,_ he thought to himself.

Bella lifted her shaky hands and unbuttoned Edward's shirt before pushing the material off his shoulders, leaving him in just a wife beater. She let her fingertips run along the firm lines of his biceps while she admired the intricate ink that ran the length of both arms.

"Like what you see, Sugar?" Edward asked her.

Bella nodded. She toyed with the hem of the wife beater and let her fingers run along the waist of his jeans. She flattened her palms on his sides and pushed the shirt up his torso, leaving it bunched up under his armpits. His abs were rock hard and there was a giant tattoo that said CULLEN spanning the entire width of his stomach.

"What does that mean?" She asked as she traced her fingertip along the lettering.

"Nothing," Edward told her. Hoping to distract her, he shoved his tongue back into her mouth.

He moved his hands all the way up her thighs and let his thumbs brush gently over the scrap of fabric covering her pussy. He smiled at how wet the material was and then quickly pulled the lacy garment down her legs. He trailed his hands back up her legs and gripped behind her knees. He pushed them up and out so she was spread open before him.

"I'm gonna lick your pussy, Bella. You okay with that?"

"Oh god... Please!" Bella moaned.

"Hold your knees back, Sugar."

Bella grabbed her knees and leaned back against the glass wall. She'd never had a man be so take-charge with her, or give her good oral sex, for that matter. She had a feeling Edward had been around the block once or twice and knew his way around a lady's garden so she was not going to let her inexperience get in the way of letting this man rock her world.

"Your pussy is so pretty, Sugar," Edward said, standing back and admiring her all spread out before him.

He leaned forward, bringing him face to face with her pussy. He rested his elbows on the counter and wrapped his arms around her thighs before licking a slow line from her entrance to her clit.

"Oh... Oh God, holy shit!" Bella shrieked at the feeling of his tongue lapping at her.

Edward used his fingers to spread her lips apart and pushed his tongue into her, fucking her with it. He alternated between doing this and sucking on her clit. Bella's moans were getting progressively louder so he used that as a sign to increase his ministrations. He plunged his tongue deeper and teased her clit with his teeth, quickly bringing her to orgasm.

"OhmyGod, ohmyGod, yes, oh God! Edward, yes!" Bella screamed as she fisted his messy bronze locks.

Edward stood and licked his lips. He smiled smugly down at her. "Good, yeah?"

Bella nodded as she sat up and grabbed him by the waist of his jeans. She made quick work of his belt and ripped open the button and zipper, shoving the dark denim over his hips. She cupped his impressive erection through his grey boxer briefs.

"I need you inside me. Now!"

_Fuck the vault,_ Edward thought,_ this is happening here_. He pulled his briefs down just enough for his cock to spring free. He then pulled Bella to the edge of the counter and rubbed his dick through her folds a couple of times before smiling at her. He reached down and pulled the condom out of his back pocket and made a show of rolling it down his length. He grabbed his dick and tapped her clit several times before slamming into her.

"Fuuuuuuck, Sugar! You're so tight, so warm and wet. Mmmmm, fuck yeah."

Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's strong shoulders. She held on tightly for what was sure to be the ride of her life. Edward wasn't holding back with her either. His thrusts were fast and hard, and very precise. He withdrew his cock so slowly that she could feel the ridge of his head rubbing against the walls of her pussy. He would then slam back in. Every time he would hit a spot inside of her that she didn't know existed. Drag and slam. Drag and slam. Much to her surprise, and delight, another orgasm was quickly approaching.

Edward couldn't hold off. His orgasm was speeding forward like a runaway train and there was no stopping it. Bella was too tight. She hugged his cock with perfect snugness. He could tell she was close. He could feel her walls clamping down around his length, so he licked his thumb and started to circle Bella's clit. He wanted to get her off again before he came.

"Come on, Sugar. Let me have it. Cum for me."

Bella's face scrunched up, almost as if she was in pain, so Edward slowed fractionally. "Don't stop, Edward. God, please, don't ever stop."

He surged on, and with one little pinch to her clit, she fell against his chest as her second orgasm washed through her. He pumped into her once more and stopped as his own orgasm burst from him. They just stood there and held on to each other as their breathing slowed. Edward lifted his head and smiled at Bella. Her hair was falling loose from her ponytail and her cheeks were flushed.

"You're beautiful," Edward told her, tucking some loose strands of hair behind her ears. He leaned in for a kiss and let his lips just linger on hers, kissing her sweetly.

Edward pulled away from her and helped her down off the counter. They dressed quickly and quietly. Bella wasn't sure what was going to happen now. She hoped that Edward would want to see her again because she sure wanted to see him again. Maybe get to know him better. And Edward was trying to come to terms with the fact that he'd probably never see this girl again and why that bothered him. He usually couldn't give two shits about the girls he banged so he wasn't sure why it mattered now.

Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they left the room and he watched her input the same code to secure the doors. He took her hand in his as they walked to the front of the bank and then stood behind her with his hands on her hips as she unlocked the door. He followed her out and leaned against the wall as he watched her input the code to alarm the building. _823927_. He almost felt guilty for taking advantage of her. Almost, but not quite. He smiled knowing that Carlisle would be pleased.

Bella turned to him. "So, um, will I see you again?"

"Sure thing, Sugar. Gimme your number."

Bella gave him her phone number and, with one last toe curling kiss, she watched as Edward walked away.

.

.

.

Jasper pulled up to the house and immediately saw that Emmett's Jeep was gone. His brows furrowed as he parked in his normal spot. He took a deep breath and glanced around the neighborhood. He would miss Miami. They'd been there for a few months now, but after the past year, Jasper knew that was their normal. The night life was off the charts and he and Emmett had a great time in the city that never seemed to sleep. Their main residence of sorts was outside of Kansas City. Carlisle liked the small town feel of it but it was big enough that no one attempted to befriend any of them. It was also fairly centrally located. After a heist, they always went there to regroup. They'd sort out the cash and go over what worked and what didn't. Then they'd decide on their next location.

Jasper removed his helmet and looked up and down the street. He was hoping the black Jeep would turn the corner. When it didn't, he jumped off his bike and took the stairs to the house quickly. He opened the door to find Carlisle and Esme kissing on the couch. Jasper cleared his throat but they didn't stop. Not that they ever did. Jasper cleared his throat louder and this time Carlisle turned to him.

"So, what happened?"

"He said to tell you he had it covered."

Carlisle furrowed his brows. "What were his exact words?"

Jasper hesitated. He sat across from them and crossed his legs. "Ah, well, you'll just get pissed off." He looked around the room and then back at Carlisle who was giving him a steely glare. "Where'd Emmett go?"

"He needed some air. Now, what did Edward say?"

"Like I said, he said he had it covered." Jasper could see that Carlisle was already angry._ Fuck it!_ "Alright, fine, his exact words were, 'Now run along back to Daddy C and tell him I'm handling shit'."

Carlisle stood up furiously. Jasper smirked knowing that Edward would be in trouble for that remark. He chuckled. _Yeah, take that mother fucker!_ Carlisle despised when Edward did that. He had started using that term when he turned thirteen. Edward never seemed to listen to him after that. He always argued with him about something or other. As if Carlisle had a choice in taking care of him. If he hadn't stepped in, the county would have separated them when their parents died. Now every time Edward was angry he called him Daddy C because he knew it pissed him off.

"He did seem very confident," Jasper continued. He turned when he heard the door open.

Emmett strode into the house. He was sweating from his workout. He had left over an hour ago as he could not wait around any longer wondering what was going on. Jasper hadn't called him and his mind began playing tricks on him. Carlisle had finally told him to go for a run or something, so he left and went to the local gym. He had gotten out some of his aggression but was still on edge. When he saw Jasper's Harley outside, he was simultaneously elated and then incensed that he hadn't tried to call him to let him know everything was alright.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked. His anger was rolling off of him in waves.

"What happened to you?" Carlisle asked.

Emmett shook his head. "I took on a few guys at the gym," he stated distractedly as Jasper turned towards him and gave him that smile that got him whatever he wanted.

Jasper patted the seat next to him and Emmett couldn't help but grin slightly. He walked over with a little more bounce in his step and then plopped down next to him. As he sat, Jasper could see that he had some dried blood near his nose and instinctually reached for it.

"I'm fine," he said rolling his shoulders. "There were two initially but their friends didn't like the fact I stomped on their asses."

"Are you good for tonight?" Carlisle asked.

"Hell, yeah. So what's the scoop on Edward?" Emmett asked as he looked between Carlisle and Jasper.

"He's on it." Jasper looked at his watch. "I left there over two hours ago so I would guess he should be here in a little while."

"What's wrong with your phone?" Emmett asked much harsher then he intended.

Jasper shrugged, "I forgot it. It's in my other pants."

"Don't do that shit again. I didn't know what the fuck was happening."

"Well, yes, sir!" Jasper retorted. His irritation was mounting at Emmett's tone.

"I'm just saying. I was imagining," Emmett stopped. He took a deep breath and tried to contain his anger and frustration.

"I rushed out and didn't realize I left my phone here," Jasper said in a huff. He realized that now all three of them were watching him. "I kind of left abruptly if y'all remember correctly." He was getting annoyed that he was being put on the spot.

"Fine, so were the routes okay?" Carlisle asked. The domestic squabble unfolding before him was grating on his nerves.

"Yes," Jasper said as he turned from Emmett to face Carlisle. "The three routes I selected are perfect. Not a lot of traffic and minimal cameras. It's all set."

"Good. All we need now are the codes from Edward."

"I got 'em," Edward stated nonchalantly as he entered the room with that self-assured cockiness that made Carlisle both proud and aggravated.

"'Bout time," Emmett rumbled.

"Fuck you and your asshole boyfriend," Edward said to him as he sat down in one of the chairs. He turned to Carlisle. "You didn't need to send out reinforcements. I told you I would handle shit and I did."

Carlisle began rubbing tight circles with his fingertips at his temples. They were all driving him crazy. Edward turned from his brother and stared at Emmett and Jasper. They had a noticeable space between them. They were usually touching in some way. Remembering what an asshole Jasper had been earlier, Edward smirked maliciously.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two? Lover's spat?" Edward asked with a laugh when they both frowned. "What happened, Goldie Locks? Papa Bear finally kick ya out of his bed?"

Before Jasper could reply, before anyone could tell Edward to shut up, Emmett launched at him. Edward saw him this time and ducked. He smiled when Emmett flew over him. The smile faded fast though as Emmett reached over the chair and pulled him over the top. Edward landed on the hardwood floor with a loud thump. Emmett swung and hit him straight in the jaw. Edward summoned all the strength he possessed and was able to push Emmett off of him and land a punch across his already injured nose which immediately started bleeding again. Emmett brought his hand to his nose and glared at Edward who was now in a fighting stance.

"Come on, Emmett. I can take you," Edward spat out.

Emmett didn't hesitate as he pivoted and threw a front kick. Edward raised his hands to block the impact but still stumbled back from the force. Emmett kicked him again and this time Edward fell to the ground. The rage on Emmett's face scared Edward a bit.

_Fuck!_ Carlisle stared in disbelief. Although Edward could probably use a good ass kicking he was not about to let it happen in front of him. Both Jasper and Carlisle rose at the same time.

"Emmett, don't do it," Carlisle demanded.

Emmett hesitated for a moment and Edward took advantage of it. He crouched and launched himself at Emmett. He was able to wrestle the large man to the ground. Although he did get another good shot on Emmett's nose, Edward couldn't contain the trained fighter who quickly maneuvered out of Edward's grasp and wrapped his legs around Edward's upper torso. Emmett squeezed tightly as he punched Edward several times.

"Emmett, release him," Carlisle yelled with a mixture of panic and anger in his voice.

"EMMETT!" Esme screamed as she noticed Edward's eyes glaze over.

Emmett released his hold and scooted back so that he was leaning against the nearby wall. His breathing labored from the exertion of the fight and the feelings that were overwhelming him. He finally looked over at Jasper who was staring at him in shock and sadness. Jasper's eyes dropped to the ground for a moment before his face strained and he eyed Emmett again. He mouthed the words,_ I'm sorry._ Emmett closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall.

"You all are giving me a fucking headache," Carlisle declared.

"Can everyone just settle down?" Esme added. "For crying out loud. There's too much damn testosterone in this house."

Carlisle reached down to help Edward up but he slapped his hand away.

"I got it," Edward hissed as he pushed himself off the floor. He picked up his chair and dropped down on it. He rubbed his jaw which was sore as hell._ Fucker!_

Emmett took Jasper's outstretched hand and continued to hold it as they both sat down on the couch. Jasper ran his free hand through his hair as Carlisle looked between the three of them. The look on his face clearly expressed the fury boiling within him. Having a crew on edge did not bode well for this heist.

"Whatever the fuck is up with you three, you need to fix it and quick. We have a job to do."

"It's fine, right?" Jasper said as he gave Emmett's hand a squeeze.

"Yeah, sure." Emmett hesitantly reached his hand out to Edward. "Sorry I popped your jaw."

Edward stared at him for a long moment before finally taking his hand. "Yeah, sorry I, you know…" Jasper eyed him and Edward cleared his throat. "Sorry I implied Jasper was leaving," he mumbled.

Emmett smirked slightly and leaned back. He released Jasper's hand and lifted the hem of his t- shirt, bunching it against his nose to stop the bleeding. He had a huge grin on his face as he threw his arm over Jasper's shoulder. Edward frowned._ That fucker doesn't even seem fazed by the fight! _

"Did I fucking hurt you at all?" Edward asked.

Emmett chuckled and smiled down at Jasper.

"Please tell me we are a go for tonight?" Carlisle asked.

"Fuck yeah we are. I got the code for the exterior doors as well as the doors leading into the room where the vault is. And," Edward chuckled, "she forgot to turn the security cameras back on when we left. We are so good to go."

"Perfect. Good job, Edward."

"Gee, thanks, pops."

"Edward," Carlisle said shaking his head.

"Sorry," Edward laughed.

"Alright, listen," Carlisle leaned forward and scanned the four faces looking his way. "We do this tonight and we get the hell out of Miami. We'll rendezvous in Kansas City in a week. Then, ya know, I've been thinking we all need a little break." He glanced at Esme who was giving him an approving smile. He turned back to the men. "After we reassess this heist we will all take a much needed vacation before we get ready for the next one."

Jasper smiled. _Thank fuck!_ They spent the next hour going over everything that was to transpire that night before Carlisle distributed their on the go cash. They then packed all their things and loaded up their respective vehicles before completely washing down the entire house. Although there was no way to trace the place to them, Carlisle was very paranoid. He never left a stone unturned on the off chance some fed got a lucky break and stumbled onto the house. By the time they were done, it was close to midnight.

Edward slid onto the leather seat of his Chevelle and watched as Carlisle kneeled down in front of Esme's opened car door. They were talking intently and then kissing. Edward rolled his eyes and turned, seeing that the back door was open on Emmett's Jeep. Jasper was sitting on the seat while Emmett stood between his legs. His hands were gripping the top of the door frame as Jasper's hands hid in Emmett's back pockets. He assumed by the angle of Emmett's head they were kissing as well. Edward shook his head and faced forward. He tapped impatiently on his steering wheel. He closed his eyes for a moment and briefly felt Bella's lips on his. His eyes shot open with the thought and then he jumped slightly when the passenger door swung open. He adjusted the beanie on his head as he glanced at Carlisle who pulled out his own beanie from his pocket.

"You guys always act like you are never gonna see each other again."

"Never know what can happen, Edward."

Edward shrugged his shoulders and pulled out of the driveway. They drove in silence which was normally the case for them. Both locked in their heads as they internally went over what needed to happen. Edward parked in the designated spot, half a block down the alley. He glanced in the rearview mirror and watched as Emmett's Jeep pull up behind them. Emmett hopped out of the Jeep in his dark jeans and hoodie. He had the hood flipped over his head and he looked extremely menacing. Soon the roar of Jasper's Harley echoed in the alley and stopped next to them. He flipped his visor up and looked flustered.

"He stopped unexpectedly. Started chatting with some hooker," Jasper told them.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes. "Draw her away from him, and you," he looked at Emmett, "get in position. He'll be distracted so…"

"I know what to do," Emmett stated before looking up and down the alley and disappearing out of sight.

"Give me five minutes?" Jasper said, flipping his visor down.

Edward closed his eyes and started running the number sequences in his head. He imagined his fingers on the vault. Carlisle watched Edward who had his hand up and was acting as if he were turning a dial. Carlisle always found it fascinating when Edward did this because he never realized nor admitted that he did that. In fact, he would usually start an argument so that the subject would be changed. The vibration of Carlisle's phone caused him to take his eyes off Edward.

**IT'S A GO**

"Edward, come on."

Edward didn't answer but opened his door. They both readjusted their beanies and tightened their jackets on the off chance that if they were spotted they would be unrecognizable. Carlisle grabbed two large duffle bags from the back seat and caught up to Edward who was already approaching the back door. He quickly punched in the code. 823927.

The doors unlocked and Edward smirked as he and Carlisle stepped inside. They stealthily made their way to the vault but not before Edward saw, out of the corner of his eye, he and Bella kissing. He blinked and furrowed his brows. He glanced at Carlisle to see if he had noticed. He had. He was now giving him that 'should I be concerned' look. Edward turned away quickly and approached the area where the cameras were located. He kneeled down and opened the cabinet. He looked towards Carlisle and nodded in confirmation that the surveillance system was still turned off. They quickly moved to the secured doors that led to the vault. Edward flipped the cover on the keypad and quickly input the code. 05131986#27#1.

The doors popped open and Edward eyed the vault. _Damn, she's pretty,_ he thought with a smile. He strolled over there with the cocky reassurance of a man who knew what he was doing. His fingers twitched. They were aching to get on that dial. Carlisle stepped back in order to give Edward room to work. Edward kneeled down and placed his ear against the door. He spun the dial. Right. Left. Right. Left. And right once more before he heard a click and the door popped open.

"Excellent!" Carlisle exclaimed.

They both stepped inside and looked around. There had to be several million dollars stacked neatly on the shelves. They both smiled at each other and started clearing out the stacks of hundred dollar bills. This was definitely one of their best scores. As Edward pushed all of one shelf into the bag, a light blinked on.

"FUCK!"

"What?" Carlisle asked looking at him.

"A light started flashing. Shit!"

"Shit!"

They quickly grabbed the rest of the cash. They started haphazardly shoving it into the duffle bags knowing they probably only had around ten minutes before the police arrived. They quickly made their way outside and immediately heard the sirens in the distance. The Jeep was already gone so Emmett had made it out and there was no sign of Jasper. Tossing the bags on the back seat, they pulled out of the alley in a hurry. Edward sped onto the street.

"Slow down, Edward. Don't draw attention to us," Carlisle said as he took his beanie off.

"Fuck! That wasn't on specks."

"It must have been recently installed," Carlisle offered.

Edward started to say something but they saw three police cars approaching. Edward casually pulled to the side like the other vehicles. The officers passed without giving them any notice at all. Carlisle and Edward looked at each other. Neither could hide the alarm on their faces. That was close. Too close. Edward blew out a breath and pulled back into traffic. After driving for thirty minutes on the route Jasper had mapped out, they were out of city limits. They drove for another thirty minutes to a truck stop along Interstate 95 and parked next to the familiar black Jeep. Carlisle grabbed one bag and left the other in Edward's car before exiting the vehicle.

"Change of plans. We need to be in Kansas City as soon as possible."

"Why? What happened?' Emmett asked. He crossed his arms and was suddenly worried the guard had woken up.

"They added extra security on the vault. We triggered it when we grabbed the cash."

"SHIT!" Jasper stated, leaning against the Jeep.

"We passed the cops on the way out so we better get as far away as possible." Carlisle continued, "We still have a sizeable head start. Standard operating procedures means the earliest the feds will be involved is later today but most likely Monday. By then we will be long gone. Local law enforcement can't shut the borders down for a simple robbery so we should be good, but let's not take any chances."

He glanced at Jasper. "No speeding." Jasper smirked but bowed his head. "I want everyone back at the safe house ASAP. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. Jasper turned quickly and jumped on his bike. He started it while Emmett walked around to the driver's side of the Jeep. They both took off to merge onto the highway. Carlisle turned and saw Edward leaning against his car with his head down. He turned to Esme who took the bag from him. He kissed her lightly and then walked over to Edward.

"What's on your mind, Edward?"

"I fucked up and we almost got caught."

"Almost is the operative word."

Edward didn't look comforted by that. As cocky and arrogant as he was, he wasn't naïve enough to believe they would never be arrested. This was closer than any robbery they had done to date and he didn't like it. Edward looked up when he felt an arm over his shoulder.

"You did fine, Edward, more than fine."

Edward shrugged, "This whole job was… off."

Carlisle nodded, wondering if he was referring to his difficulties with Bella versus missing the possibility of a second alarm. He would wait to discuss that with him until they were safely out of Florida. For now, they needed to get moving. He squeezed his shoulder.

"Come on, brother. Let's get the hell out of here. Miami is a ghost to us, right?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah, right, a huge fucking ghost."

.

.

.

Bella was roused from a deep sleep by the sound of her cell phone vibrating on the night stand. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and noticed that the alarm clock read 3:23am. She wondered who would be calling her at this hour and her mind immediately drifted to Edward. She smiled as she picked up the phone only to frown when she saw that it was her boss, the president of the bank, Mike Newton.

"Hello," she murmured.

"Bella?" Mike questioned abruptly.

"Yes, sir."

"There's been a robbery."

Bella bolted up in bed. "What?!"

"Yes, the bank was robbed tonight, sometime around midnight. We need to see you in the office immediately.

"Yes, sir. I'll be in as soon as I can."

The line went dead without any response from Mr. Newton. Bella scrubbed her hands over her face and moved to get out of bed. She froze as soon as her feet hit the floor.

"Oh no. No. No. No!"

Flashes of the night before hit her like a wrecking ball. Edward pushing his way into the bank and kissing all over her before she turned the cameras off. Edward making love to her and thoroughly distracting her so that she didn't remember to switch the cameras back on when they left.

"Oh no!" Bella wailed.

.

.

.

Several hours later, after a thorough round of questioning by both the cops and the banks HR manager, Bella is escorted from the premises by Mr. Newton and a police officer, carrying a box containing the contents of her office.

**6 Months Later… **

"Here ya go, gentleman. Can I get you anything else right now?" Bella asked as she set the food in front of the smartly dressed business men.

"No thanks, Sugar. We're good."

Bella froze when the man called her Sugar. No one had ever called her that, except Edward. She's simultaneously outraged and saddened; the normal mix of emotions that she experiences anytime she allows herself to think of Edward. She plastered on a smile and told the men to enjoy their lunch.

After she lost her job at the bank and had no luck finding a new job, she decided to move home. Due to the reasons for her termination, she was not able to find a bank that would even interview her. Not that she was too keen on pursuing that line of employment again. She finally settled for a waitressing job so that she could stop mooching off her mother and father. It was times like these that she wished she never gave up her true calling. She had lived a good and exciting life at one time.

Bella was helping one of the bussers clean off a table on the patio when she spotted a familiar head of bronze hair walking towards the bank across the street. She dropped the dishes in her hands into the tub and rushed into the cafe.

"Angela, you mind if I take a quick break? My tables are all set for a little while."

"Sure thing. You feeling alright? You look a little pale, like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm good. I think. I just saw a... Um, an old friend and I'd like to go say hi real quick."

"Old friend, huh?" Angela asked, wiggling her brows at her.

Bella rolled her eyes at Angela. She took her apron off and tossed it behind the counter. She rushed out front just in time to see Edward walk into the bank. She ran across the street, not caring for once that she was jaywalking and could be picked up for that. Once on the other side, she took a deep breath and walked into the bank.

She immediately spotted Edward standing just inside the entrance. He was looking around as if he were looking for someone. She noticed his shoulders lift and fall with his heavy sigh. He shook his head and turned around; freezing when he saw the one person he thought he'd never see again.

"Bella..." he whispered.

She crossed her arms and glared at him. He can't help but smile at her._ She's still a little spitfire,_ he thought to himself.

"You never called," Bella said.

"I, uh, I left town pretty abruptly, family emergency," Edward said, shrugging.

"Uh huh," Bella replied.

She tried not to let her eyes roam over him but he was a sight for sore eyes. She'd almost forgotten how sexy he was. And then she mentally kicked herself for allowing such thoughts about a man that just used her and then tossed her aside.

Edward was happy to see her and this didn't really surprise him. He's thought about her often over the last 6 months.

"Why are you in Seattle?" he asked.

"Well, after I lost my job, thanks for that by the way, I decided to move home. What are you doing in Seattle?"

"My, uh, my family lives here. Family emergency, remember? Look, can we talk? Later? At your place, maybe? Or somewhere?" Edward wanted to punch himself in the face for all the stuttering and clipped sentences.

"I don't know," Bella answered.

Edward looked down, shoving his hands in his pockets, and nodded in understanding. He took a deep breath and lifted his eyes to her beautiful face. "It was good to see you, Sugar. And, for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

He walked around Bella and exited the bank. He was a bit shaken and not in the correct frame of mind to do what he was supposed to be doing. He got about a block away when he heard someone yelling his name. He turned and saw Bella running towards him.

"Here," she said, handing him a slip of paper. "That's my address. I'm off at 6. If you want to come by. To talk. Or whatever."

.

.

.

Edward sat in front of her apartment for a good 10 minutes before he got the courage to get out. He didn't know what the fuck was wrong with him. No woman had ever had him twisted like Bella had. Try as he might, he couldn't stop the fact that he wanted to see her.

"Man the fuck up! Maybe she'll let you tap that ass once more, for old time's sake," Edward said to himself, smirking.

He knocked on the door and before his knuckles hit a third time, Bella yanked the door open. She was wearing yoga pants and a slouchy sweatshirt that was hanging off one shoulder. Her hair was twisted into a messy knot on top of her head.

"I didn't think you were going to come," she said, moving aside so he could move through the door.

They stood there and just stared at each other for who knew how long. They weren't sure who moved first, but suddenly they were kissing. He picked Bella up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked them to the couch and laid her down. He sat up on his knees and stared down at her.

"You're beautiful."

"Shut up, Edward," Bella said, grabbing his collar and pulling him down on top of her.

Clothes were quickly shed. A condom was rolled on and then he was inside her. It was quick and sloppy and over much too quickly. Afterwards, Edward snuggled up to her, wrapping his large body around her petite form. She played with his hair and he soon found himself dozing off.

"Hey Edward?" Bella asked, bringing him back from the brink of sleep.

"Yeah, Sugar?"

"I want my cut."

That certainly woke Edward up. "Of what?"

"Don't play dumb, Edward. You know of what."

"Um..." Edward lifted his head and put on his best confused face.

"Seeing that if it weren't for me you never would have had such easy access to the bank, therefore I think I deserve a cut. And maybe in the future we could be like, I don't know, a team."

"A team?"

"Yeah."

"You're serious?"

"Oh yes."

"I don't know if you're cut out for this, Sugar."

"Tsk, tsk, Edward. For such a big, bad, bank robber, you certainly don't pay that much attention when tits and ass are thrown in your face."

"What?" Edward asked, clearly confused by what she was saying.

"Ever heard of the Cat Woman?"

"The chick in those Batman movies?"

Bella laughed. "No, you silly, sexy boy. The cat burglar."

"Can't say that I have," Edward responded.

Of course he'd heard of the Cat Woman, but he wasn't about to tell her that. Besides, he was curious where she was going with this since no one had heard from the Cat Woman in years. Edward thought maybe she had simply retired on some non-extradition island somewhere.

"Well let me tell you then. She has successfully stolen millions of dollars' worth of diamonds and other precious stones. All by herself, mind you. She's quick and stealthy and she just so happens to be..." Bella trailed off, smiling wide.

"She just so happens to be on the Feds radar," Edward finished.

"You do know who she is!" Bella exclaimed. She shoved Edward in the shoulder when he shrugged. "But that wasn't what I was going to say."

"What were you going to say, Sugar?" Edward asked.

"I was going to say that she just so happens to be me."

Edward's mouth popped open in shock. _Well, that certainly makes things interesting._ He closed his mouth and twisted his lips into a sexy smirk.

"Bullshit!"

"Is it?"

"Hell the fuck yeah, Cat Woman is on some fucking island living off of the millions she has stolen."

Bella sighed. She wished that was the case. "Yes, well, I got a little cocky on the Anderson heist and, let's just say, I lost everything. But this scraping by is not cutting it anymore. I want in," she said, wrapping her hands in his messy bronze hair. "We could be so good together. What do you say?"

Edward smirked. _Carlisle's going to be pissed._

* * *

___Show the author some support by leaving a review. Remember, this is an anonymous contest. Hinting or guessing the author's identity will lead to immediate disqualification, so please remember this before leaving a review. Public voting begins February 17th and ends March 1st. Results will be announced on March 15th. Follow us on FB, Twitter, or our blog._


End file.
